


rubber ducky you're the one

by lixiesunkisses



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, at this rate i'll end up writing jisung with everyone by the end of the year, binsung, but changbin still gets that date though, if i'm honest not a lot of romancing going on in here, it could've been a skz reference and no one would've been the wiser, it fits so well, jisung gets a tongue piercing, once again my impulse has no control, piercer changbin, the piercing place in this fic is actually where i got my piercing 11/10 would recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixiesunkisses/pseuds/lixiesunkisses
Summary: It’s even more real as he’s left to sit on a black leather chair, with a tray full of piercing tools next to it, the size of the clamp alone is enough to make him walk out of the door.But all of that’s forgotten when the piercer walks in, because holy shit who let this man look that attractive?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 49





	rubber ducky you're the one

**Author's Note:**

> i got a tongue piercing like a month ago, and i'll be damned if i write bluesung and he doesn't have one too.

Changbin had never been a morning person, so when his boss decides to call him dead in the night to cover his now ex-coworker’s shift on what was supposed to be his day off, well let’s say his boss had to do a little more than beg, or that’s what Changbin would like to say because, despite all of his boss’ pleading Changbin knew he’d agree anyways, Chan was after all a hard person to say no to something Chan in swears the older male uses to his advantage.

He instantly regrets it though, the moment his alarm goes off. He could already feel the heaviness that the day held, weighting his body down into the bed to the point it’d felt like he and his sheets were one.

But literally like clockwork, the sound of his second alarm goes off stripping away this fantasy, leaving him cold and groggy, or maybe that was because he whipped off the covers too fast but he’d rather blame the alarm.

his eyes were so blurry, he can’t even see his reflection in the bathroom mirror no matter how close he gets. he wishes he could strangle hyunjin for flushing his contacts down the drain, when he visited Changbin’s apartment the week prior, though the younger would probably just laugh at him for trying, and tease him for being short. so here he is, rubbing at his eyes every five seconds hoping his vision gets clearer, it doesn’t. but then he remembers that he has a pair of backup glasses in his nightstand drawer. 

he puts them on and immediately remembers why he started wearing contacts in the first place. It's times like this he wonders why people who have perfect vision want glasses so much, sure they don’t look bad, but he’s always preferred how he looks without glasses. He'll just have to deal today.

Eventually, he’s able to finish up in the bathroom and throw together a decent outfit, black ripped jeans, with a thin nirvana t-shirt that he cut the arms out of and his favorite checkered vans. 

He grabs his wallet and phone off of the nightstand, and locks his apartment door, before making his way to Hyunjin’s job, the coffee shop down the street. 

—

When he walks in, he notices the place empty, and a bored-looking Hyunjin is sprawled against the register’s countertop looking like he wants to be anywhere but here. 

When he notices Changbin's presence he perks up a little, probably because he has something to do now that doesn’t require a lot of cleaning, and immediately jumps up to start making his coffee.

An Americano with a double shot of espresso, with no ice, because he hates the watered-down taste that the drink gets when the ice melts, it’s technically already watered-down he doesn’t need more of that.

Hyunjin hums and sways to the soft lo-fi music that’s playing through the cafe's speakers as he presses the expresso into the portafilter, as Changbin scrolls through his phone checking up on texts and social media. 

It’s a routine they have where no words need to be exchanged, Hyunjin’s had this job since both of them were in high school, and he’s had the same order just as long.

So when Hyunjin pushes his coffee into the counter and then places a macaroon on top of it he doesn’t think to put much thought into it, just drops a few more dollars than usual into the tip jar on his way out.

His job is only a 10-minute walk from here but he can make it in 5 if he picks up the pace, he has always been one for getting to work earlier so he can have everything set up. it gives him peace of mind when he doesn’t have to fumble with the piercing equipment. 

The shop’s lights are still off when he gets there, meaning Chan exactly went home yesterday rather than staying late and getting lost in his sketches which is good, the man worked too much. 

taking a big gulp of his coffee, he gets to work and hopes that today will be a good day.

—

The urge is so strong Jisung thinks he’s just about had it. 

He stares determinedly at the shop’s sign, Lucky Duck Tattoo And Piercing, he decides that today is the day he’s going to get a tongue piercing.

He's wanted one for as long as he can remember, but never had the courage to _actually_ get one. 

He's not sure why today’s so different then the last 19 years of his life, but if he wakes up and his body decides that today is the day it wants a needle shoved in and out of its more important organs, well then he’s not going to question it.

He takes one more deep breath for the last bit of his nerves that are slowly crawling back and then opens the shop’s door.

—

The shop is pretty empty save for the few people that are getting tattooed in the back if the buzzing sounds of the tattoo guns were anything to go by.

There’s nobody in the front, so Jisung takes time to look around, and the shop definitely lives up to its name. There are ducks everywhere. Not like actual living ducks or those weird stuffed ones that hunters hang up on their walls, but like those cute little ducks you get from carnivals or in a kid’s birthday party favor.

There were so many of them all different colors and sizes, Jisung kind of had an impulse to buy one as a memento but then his eyes caught a sign that read “Not for Sale” so there goes that, maybe he’ll search the internet for one later.

“Hi, what are you thinking about getting today?” The voice is so sudden that it has Jisung jumping out of his skin.

The male that must have apparated behind the counter has that basic customer service smile plastered on his face, but the amusement in his eyes is hard to miss.

Jisung clears his throat, “Uh I’m here for a tongue piercing.” 

The man looks him up and down before asking, “Do you have your id?” 

This would’ve offended Jisung if he didn’t already know how young and tiny he looked, and he had already expected the question, without another word he takes the id out of his wallet and slides it on the counter.

This causes the other man to hum, only glancing at Jisung's id for a few moments before he starts digging through what Jisung assumes is a filing cabinet, and pulling out a consent form.

“Read through this and answer the questions truthfully, after your done I'll take you back to the piercer, just yell for Minho,” and with that, he was gone again.

Filing out his information on the form makes the butterflies in his stomach go crazy because it’s so much more real now that he’s signing off his name and yelling Minho’s across the room.

It’s even more real as he’s left to sit on a black leather chair, with a tray full of piercing tools next to it, the size of the clamp alone is enough to make him walk out of the door.

But all of that’s forgotten when the piercer walks in because holy shit who let this man look that attractive?

—

Changbin doesn't mind the staring. In fact, it’s part of the reason his closet is full of shirts that he’s cut the sleeves off of.

He enjoys the way people drool over his arms and the outline of his chest in his shirt as he works.

it’s distracting and usually, when people come to get a piercing that’s not done with a gun, that’s exactly what they need, and the boy in front of him is no different.

literally seconds before Changbin walks in he looks like he’s about to book it.

But now he’s staring at Changbin's arms like they’re pieces of meat he wants to bite, and it kind of makes him want to laugh but he’s no different because the boy in front of him is breathtaking.

His hair is this crazy dark blue color that would probably look bad on anybody else and his eyes also have too much eyeliner kinda making him look like a raccoon but it works for him. 

To top it off his skin is a nice golden tan, and Changbin can see the start of a tattoo peeking through the collar of his shirt, it’s sexy and Changbin wants to know what it looks like without anything restricting his view. god, this boy is going to look so good with a tongue piercing. oh right, the piercing. 

Changbin clears his throat snapping the blue-haired male out of his trance and introduces himself before starts to go over the procedure.

—

“Okay so it’s really simple, I'm going to mark your tongue with this marker, so I know where to put the clamp and needle, and then I’ll pierce your tongue.”

Jisung bites his lip, it sounds so simple when the hot man in front of him says it like that but he still has to ask even though he already knows the answer.

“Will it hurt?” 

Changbin shrugs, “A little, but everyone’s different you’ll feel the pressure from the clamp more than the needle itself.”

Which was reassuring, so Jisung nods and sticks out his tongue so Changbin can mark it. not too far in the back but not too much in the front so it clanks against his teeth, and next thing he knows the clamp is being put on his tongue, it’s all happening so fast that it causes him to shake a little.

Changbin must’ve noticed because he asks, “Do you need me to count down?” which he confirmed.

“Okay, 3, 2, deep breath and 1.”

—

It was the fastest procedure he’s ever done and he’ll give the boy props, he only teared up a little. Changbin's already told him all about the aftercare but eventually gave him a paper with the instructions because it looked like he wasn’t retaining anything the male was saying. his little nods were cute though, and now that it’s time for him to leave Changbin can’t help but ask,

“What’s your name?” and it’s silent for a second, as the boy tries to open his boy. 

Changbin can’t hide the small smile on his face, as the boy tries to maneuver his tongue in a way that’ll let him pronounce words. it’s cute.

“Hwan Jiswfung” the blush that spreads across the boy's face is cute too, and kind of remind Changbin of apples, he wants to bite them.

“Well Jiswfung,” he teases, “when you can actually speak and eat normally, let me take you out on a date.” 

Jisung nods his head and whips out his phone, thrusting it into Changbin's hands so fast that it almost gives him whiplash.

he puts his number into Jisung’s phone and texts himself, before giving it back. He wants to say more but Minho is suddenly by the door frame telling him that Chan stepped out for lunch, which means he has to deal with the walk-in tattoo orders until he gets back.

he glances at Jisung, who looks like he’s pouting but that could just be swelling kicking in. Changbin escorts him back to the front desk and maybe even walks him to the door, opening it and telling Jisung he’ll see him soon.

he gets an enthusiastic wave in response before the boy eventually walks away, and suddenly a month seems too long of a wait so Changbin shoots Jisung a quick text, about how he can’t wait to see him again.

_“Me too, because I need to see those arms again.”_

Unfortunately, Changbin can’t reply because someone just came in, but he thinks that yeah, today was a good day.


End file.
